Her Origins
by Arinsword
Summary: Her past was a secret from her. She was a regular human, but not. Kyoko never knew her father, her mother was crule and never told her a thing. Now she is telling her, but it wasn't what she expected. And to top it off she will need to face death once more. What happens when Ren/Kuon finds out about her. Yes this is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 She Disapeared

**Flashback…**

Kyoko was in shock. Ren was Corn, Corn was Ren, Ren and Corn were Kuon Hizzuri son of the famous Kuu and Julie Hizzuri she thought had died and Mr. Kuu was sad about. He didn't hate her or feel like she was just a younger colleague. He just said he loved her. Her who had given up on love. Was it real, or was all this just some ficitional reality and she was asleep somewhere. Ren/Kuon in Kuon look spoke to her softly.

" I know this is a lot to take in right now, but I truly do love you. Please don't turn away from me. I couldn't bare the thought of not telling you anymore. I don't want to lie or reject my feelings for you anylonger."

He turned away slightly. His face usualy so genle or angry twisted slightly nervious about her answer. Kyoko just stood there staring. He loved her, He loved her…..HE LOVED HER! Ren turned towards her unable to bare the silence just in time to see her faint, and catch her as she fell.

"KYOKO!" he shouted in shock. "WHY!"

He looked at her unconscious face. A bluch creeped over his features. She was bright red from head to toe blushing. His only choice was to take her to his car and wait for her to wake up with a answer. It was going to be torcher for him.

**20 minutes later in Ren's Car….**

Kyoko's eyes started to flutter. The air was tense as Ren stared out the window hoping that when she woke up she wouldn't regect him. He turned toward her when he heard her moan a little. Her eyes opened up slightly. He couldn't take it. Ren started the car.

" I'll drive you home." He said to her.

His hands gripped the stearing wheel like a vice. His emotions from that intence 20 minutes were screaming that anymoment she would tell him that she didn't feel the same way. He knew when they reached back to her home that he would get his answer. They were five minutes away when she finally spoke.

"Um…..Cor,kuo,Ren….. " she hesitated.

"When its just us you can call me Corn like before." He said a little stiffly.

"Um, Corn, how long did you feel this way."

" The truth is… I felt I loved you since we were kids out in the woods playing, but I never realized my true feeling till I spent those few days before my acting test back when we were in Dark Moon." He responded in a hurried and embarrassed rush.

A blush creeped over his handsom face. He slowly pulled up infront of her home. Two minutes pass . He hears the side car door click open. His heart was racing as he felt his worst nightmare would become reality. A small hand reached around his head turning it. Soft lips pressed against his own. Kyoko moved away before he could prosess what had happened.

"To be honest I had developed a bit of a crush on you back then too." She said with a hint of a smile on her flushed face.

Kyoko left seconds later before he could respond. Ren was unaware at that moment, but he was about to risk never seeing her again.

**Present day….**

Kyoko and Moko walked towards LME together chatting. Kyoko was telling her best friend all about what had happened that prievious evening. Her face was pink at the memory.

"Ren Tusuruga confessed to you. He actually said to your face…I…Love… and You."

Kyoko knodded turning even more deep shade of pink. Moko all of a sudden moved in front of her, placed a hand on her sholder, then spoke the most embarrassing thing she could have ever said to Kyoko at any point in time.

"When you have sex and plan on getting married give me every detail moment by moment"

"MOKO! PLEASE, DON'T SAY IT OUTLOUD!" Kyoko burst out her face became bright red and she showed a almost horrified expression.

As they neared the front of LME they saw two men wearing Tanuki masks against the main entrance walls. At first they assumed they were part of the president's cosplayers and started to move past them into the building. Kyoko barely reacted in time for what happened next.

**Three hours prier to the incident….**

Ren Tusuruga had gotten very little sleep that evening. His mind kept replaying that final moment before she left his car. He swor as he realized he was becoming arrosed. She had somehow picked the perfect escape time. If she was still in his car and he was driving, he would have pulled over and taken her the second he regained his sences. He made up his mind to take her back to his apartment the second he went out with her again.

"HECK WITH THAT!" he shouted.

He wasn't going to wait he would take her this morning and have Yashiro clear both his and her scedules. Then he could take his time with her all day, but first he needed to find her. Ren looked at the clock. Kyoko should arrive at LME today in a few hours. I'll meet her there then highjack her before she can even leave the loby to report in. Ren took his time preparing for her to come over.

**Ten minutes prier to the incident…**

Ren could see her through the glass doors in the Loby. She was with her friend Moko. They paused briefly as Kyoko froze to something Moko said. She was turning a whole number of shades of pink to red. She was making a number of dramatic movements before seemingly denying something. They moved towards the door.

**The Insident….**

It happened in a moment. Moko had just opened the door to LME's front when Kyoko suddenly sprung forward and pushed her before flying backwards yelling something. Moko slid far from the door as it exploded. Other than being slightly scraped up she was fine. Kyoko…. Where was Kyoko. The firealarms went off and panic ensued. Through the flaming doorway Ren could see two men grabing Kyoko and dragging her towards a black car that pulled up. They were taking her. Ren leaped through the flames without a second thought and raced towards them. He was too late. They sped off before he could reach them. On the ground he spotted Kyoko's cellphone. He fell to his knees distraunt with worry and grief. He would not forgive himself if she was hurt or died because of him and his inability to do anything when she needed him most.

"Kyoko…where are you. Please come back"


	2. Chapter 2 The Incident

Ren, Yashiro, Moko, and Maria all stood in the president's office. It had been 20 minutes since Kyoko's kidnapping and the explosion. The call from the kidnappers would come in an hour with their demands no doubt. That was if of course money was what they were after. Out of the corner of his eye President Takirada could see Ren twitching impatiently. Oh, when men are in love and lovers are taken hostage.

"Miss Kotonami, if you would please tell us more about the events prior to the explosion it might give us a clue to who did this."

"No need. Two guys named Shikitaro and Shikimoto aimed for Kyoko specifically. They had identical Tanuki masks on and when they through that explosive Kyoko seemed to recognize them."

"Why would you say that Miss Kotonomi?"

"She was the one to say their names. Before they threw the explosive we thought they were some of your cosplayers."

"Why would Kyoko know people who use explosives!?"

Suddenly the president's aid slid into view.

" Sir I did a bit of research like you asked it's quite strange"

"Hmmmmm….." he said looking over the documents. "THIS IS!"

"What? What is it?!" Everyone asked.

The president pinched the top of his nose and set the documents down.

"Kyoko has not only disappeared because of a kidnaping. The target of these people was never money, but Kyoko herself. Almost every record of her existence to this point has been erased at several points in time. If you look at it in a fictional sense it's like she can travel through time or has fallen from the edge of the world without a trace."

"…..Huh?" they said in unison

The president handed them the papers. They all flipped through them Moko was the first to see a detail they all failed to notice at first.

"It looks like she disappeared for two or three weeks when she was two, and again when she was ten. Wait isn't this pattern?"

"Show me." Ren demanded.

Moko grabbed a pen and paper and jotted down the timeline.

"See. If you start at the time she was two, eight years pass then she turns ten. Kyoko is almost eighteen now her birthday is in a few months, so this seems to happen almost every eight years."

"Your right, if you take into account that she knows the kidnapers it could mean she encountered them at those points in time. Wait didn't she start to have a bad relation with her mother back when she was three?" asked the President

"Yes she did, so that relationship must have started after that first time." Moko responded.

"If Kyoko knows the culprits and she meant them at one of those times it would be best to confront her mother about this first. She may give us a hint to what is going on." The president told them moving to make the call.

The phone rang for a few moments. A woman picked up the line. She kept her voice polite, but you could feel the ice behind her words. If Yashiro didn't know any better he could almost swear that he was talking to a Hebi, Tsuchigumo, or a female Oni. The president spoke with her and told her Kyoko's situation. He mentioned the two names and asked if she knew anything. They could all hear what happened next over the speaker.

"Those Idiots, I told them to..." the phone slammed down cutting off the connection.

Everyone stood pale from that brief hostile phrase. Ren was the first to take off.

"I'm going to her hometown!" he told everyone behind him. The president moved too slowly to stop him.

**Meanwhile Kyoko….**

"Morrons. Don't you realize how much trouble you made? They'll start to talk about terrorists now."

"Hehe, that's the least of your worries right now ninja girl. Oh, but wait, You might never live to see that place again after this year so I guess I should just let you complain."

"You are so right brother, maybe we will finally get her this year. She has after all outlasted the others each and every year."

Kyoko glared at them. It had been awhile but her grudge Kyokos popped out hitting them on the head.

"Ouch! What the…? What was that?!" they glanced over at her. "No that's impossible even for some of the other Halflings" they said in unison.

Kyoko ignored them. She already deduced that her family didn't have any foreiners in it. Though if she and Corn…..wait now wasn't the time to think about how he looked that night when they….

"Oh, are you thinking about that model boyfriend of yours that tried to come to the rescue? Hey, did you two do it yet?"

Kyoko turned bright red and literly punched one of the twins on the cheek. Luckly for everyone the one who said that wasn't the one driving.

**1 hour later…**

Kyoko stood before the gates of the kill zone once more. It was being sent here a second time that made her give up hope on ever having a good relationship with her mother. This would be the third time she entered there. She knew all the safest routes from before. Tracking where the phsycos would head had become child's play for her. In two weeks she would be back at LME never to play this game ever again. She would be free.

The first time she had entered the zone there were 60 children. By the end of that first time the number left was 21. The second time they entered only 11 came back. There was no doubt in her mind that the number would drop even further especialy with those terror twins on the loose.

**Ren after arriving in Kyoto….**

Ren stood nearby as he spotted his current target. She was on the phone with someone. He could just make out what was being said.

"Did you talk to those idiots of yours Tiema? I don't care about that, the fact is they left witnesses. Make them learn to plan better after they leave that zone. And my daughter?"

Ren percked at the mention of Kyoko and strained to listen even harder.

"She's wearing that and she died her hair what color?" Kyoko's mother let out a annoyed sigh. " Alright have her die it back with that and put on that outfit. Its better than what she has. Yes, I'll be there soon, Send them in after she changes and her hair is taken care of. IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS WHERE I'M HEADED FIRST, SO BE QUIET!"

She stormed off towards a parking garage for her work building. Ren swiftly entered his car just as she pulled out. As easily as a cat stalks a mouse Ren followed her in search of Kyoko. When he finaly was reunited with her, he would never let her go again.


	3. Chapter 3 Persuing the Mother

Saena Mogami was positive someone was following her. Her cover as a business and Legal expert had never gone to waste. Over the years those skills were sharpened and fine-tuned allowing her to execute her real job not that she would tell anyone. She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed one of her idiot coworkers in the profession. This was those children's fault, she just knew it. If they had been more discrete she wouldn't have been tailed now. If they were unable to take her worthless daughter at that point in time they could have waited till the end of the day when she entered a less crowded area. She caught the glimmer of a silver sports vehicle some distance behind her.

"Mam? Is anything the matter?"

Just perfect. It was that Louse Tiema. It was his fault in the first place. He was never strict with his boys and so they always took a laidback attitude towards everything they did. The only thing they had going for them was a talent for destruction and pretty faces.

"I'm being tailed because of your sons, so how DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!"

"….."

"DON'T REMAIN SILENT, SHOVE THOSE BRATS IN, BRING A TRANKQUALIZER AND HIT HIM WE NEED TO KNOW WHO IS ON TO US FIRST! GOT **THAT**?!"

"Yes Mam, right away." Tiema said with a hint of fear.

Seana swore under her breath and continued to drive towards their base camp. She might just decide to shove this pest in the zone with the rest. If he came out of that alive this nascence might be worth something, or belong to those fools.

**Meanwhile…**

Kyoko looked at herself in the mirror. Her died chestnut hair had gone back to its original black color. During her time with Corn playing Setsuka it had grown out a few inches so now it draped a bit on her shoulders. She picked up the clothes and shoes they had given her. The outfit was made up of A black leather, zip-up, long sleeve top, black leather shorts, A forest green sweater that looked like it would fit Corn, and a pair of heeled black hiking boots with socks that went up slightly above her knees. Oh God. This looks more like what people would use as a striper outfit, or cosplay for sex rather than camping alone. Her mind turned back to Corn. She wouldn't be entirely opposed to him seeing her like that. She snapped back to reality turning red. No, no, no… now was not the time to think about a man. It was best to live through this and return as quickly as possible. If only she had her phone she could slip him and Moko a text when these people weren't looking. They must all be so worried right now and scared too. Kyoko quickly dressed. Just as she was pulling up the last sock one of the adults in charge came in without warning.

"Hurry up. Your all going in now." He said before turning and leaving again.

Kyoko slipped on the monster sweater and moved outside. Everyone who was about to enter stood in a line in the clearing. Tiema stood in front of them all. Kyoko knew out of all the adults over the past two zone entrées that he was the most patient, but he seemed to be in a rush today.

"Alright everyone grab your designated weapon pack and go with the person who matches your number. No questions just go."

He moved off right away towards his car on the edge of the clearing. Kyoko hurried to her pack. Just as she stood up the twins spoke to her.

"I can't wait till we kill you, you won't escape like the last time" they said with a vile grin before turning to one another and agreeing to meet up for the hunt.

Kyoko glanced at their numbers. Shikitaro had the number 2 and Shikimoto had the number 5. Kyoko's number was 7. Based off of the fact the zone was divided into sectors equivalent to the number of participants it would be awhile before they met up. This would give her plenty of time to gather food and make camp at the cave. She had lucked out too. Her cave was on the edge of her sector along with the safest foraging spots. Other than venturing every day out scouting she would be in the clear. Good thing the twins forgot to see what sectors they would be in.

**Ren on the Road….**

Ren had been tailing her for a while. He was almost certain she was headed to where Kyoko was. When he was researching for a role a few years ago for a spy drama he learned about the distance needed to remain unnoticed. On a few turns he hadn't noticed the sudden changes in speed and got a bit too close.

"I hope she didn't notice." He swore silently.

She wasn't stopping so she might have thought they were heading the same way. She seemed to be headed for the mountains. Ren managed to spot her slowing and turning without signaling onto an unmarked, hidden path. He spotted her weaving the car through the trees. Ren slowly made the turn making sure to never lose sight of her car as he cautiously followed her. Seconds after he lost sight of her car the glass of his driver side window shattered and a sharp pain pierced his left arm followed by an intense drowsiness. Barely able to keep his eyes open any longer he slumped forward. He never felt a thing as he was dragged from the car and tied up. The silent figure turned off the car using surgical gloves before dialing on his cell.

"It's done. I'll bring him in shortly for interrogation."

There was no answer from the other end. All that came for the figure was a click indicating the call had been heard, and ended. The man walked back over to the unconscious Ren and dragged him over to his own car shoving him into the rear seat in a horrible sleeping p in a horrible sleeping position. His long legs were curled up to his body so he would fit.

"Sleep while you can pretty boy, if you don't answer our questions when you wake up you might never sleep peacefully again. The A.E. Boss will see to that."


	4. Chapter 4 Survival

Ren began to wake up some time later. He wasn't entirely aware of his surroundings. His head kept spinning and his eyes were unfocussed as he tried to grasp his situation. This was worse than his last hangover. Someone suddenly grabbed his arm and jabbed a needle in.

"The serum will take effect in a minute or two. This boy was heavy and almost too big to fit in the car."

"If he is part of them can I play with him before we get rid of him?"

"Gif, he may be big, but even I can tell he's still on the young side to be part of them. He's the same age as your eldest."

"Shut it you old fart, so what he's good looking and we would be getting rid of him anyway."

"How depressing, the boss will get mad if she hears you two fighting again. I'll be blamed for letting you fight as well. Simply depressing."

"Hey, I wonder if I can make him blush…heeheehee."

"Don't we need to do as the boss said? If we don't do it now she'll be angry again, and I'm younger than you Gif. Dix stop with the depression it's getting old."

"Ahhh, your no fun."

"(Sigh)….."

Ren's head started to swim even more as the drugs they injected into him started to take effect.

"Kyoko, hey, Kyoko where are you?" He said both quiet and a bit loopily.

"Hey, what did that brat say?"

"Hmmm…."

Ren continued to babble in his delirium.

"I see. He's the brat's boyfriend."

"Huh? How can that twerp hook a boy like this? I mean look at her."

"Did you find anything out?"

"Ah, boss! Um, yes we did. It seems that he's the boyfriend of well….."

"I see. So this useless fool thought that if he followed me it would take him to her."

"Um, boss? What should we do with him?"

There was a pause as the person known as boss thought it over. To Ren the voice of their boss seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Since he's so desperate to meet with that useless child, why don't we let them? With his lack of experience entering there will surely be a death sentence. Especially since all those in there are veterans. I pity him enough to let him die at her side."

"Where do you want me to shove him in boss?"

"No, Dixorbi you put him in her sector. Knowing how she behaves she won't stray far for the first few days so she'll find him quick. That is if she's not dealt with already."

"Go deal with this now, Gifrea you check where his car was left and make sure it wasn't traced."

"Ah, can't I pl…eep, yes boss."

**6:00 am in Kyoko's cave….**

Kyoko had tossed and turned all night. Why? She couldn't stop having perverted kissing thoughts about Corn that made her face go red. She looked at the digital light up wrist watch that she had pulled from her pack. Considering the time of year dawn would be in about an hour. It would be best if she left the cave now instead of waiting and craving Corn's attention. The crazies in the zone would have moved more towards the center yesterday . The twins would be dead center by this evening. Each time they had entered this zone the strongest would take center position so they could make the most kills. It then became a ring towards the outer edge. The outer edge was where the weakest of them would gather to try to avoid being killed. Most would be in the center area now rather than where she was sticking in the outermost rim. The twins had made a promise to hunt her as soon as they met up together.

She would need to gather more reeds for more baskets, and stock up on a larger quantity of food so she could last without entering their range throughout the period she would be here. She should take one of her baskets out to gather fish for now before they reached the center area. She could then dry them as provisions along side the berries she had gathered yesterday. When She was here the first time she had left a frying pan and a campfire pot inside the cave that she had taken off some of the prieviously killed zonees. The other zonees hadn't thought to take anything other than the weapons. Kyoko used those unwanted cooking utensils to survive through the carnage completely unnoticed. She had often faded into the background when she would venture out to see what was happening. That was how they had all started to call her ninja girl. The twins picked her as their target the second time she entered the zone, not only because she escaped, but also due to the fact she survived in the zone without making a single kill. Out of all the zonees that remained she, Kyoko Mogami had been the only one never to kill and survive without a single scratch or injury. The twins started to revire her after that as the ultimate target.

"I really wish I could hear Corn's voice right now." She said to no one in particular.

Kyoko didn't have to worry about any wild animals like wolves, or mountain lions living in her cave. She pretty much scared them all away from her section the second time she entered the zone all thanks to the time her mother took her to a zoo. When over at the mountain lion pen her mother had pushed her in when no one was looking. Kyoko was so scared of the couger that she had glared at it frightening it instead. After that it was quite gentle to her and let her pet it. All the mountain lions and wolves that they had released in the zone were scared of her and never approached her territory. She could hear them in the other zonees teritorys at night mostly the wolves though. By the time the sun was about to rise Kyoko had gathered her basket full of fish, took it back to the cave, then exited again to gather her reeds for more baskets. She had gathered enough reeds to make five baskets when she heard a russling behind her. With one look at the person who stood there she ran.


	5. Chapter 5 Interactions

With one look at the person who stood there she ran. In a few seconds she jumped her arms and legs curled around him. Her Corn was here. She had missed him so much. Even if this place was a hell he was the one person she had wanted most to return to. Her lips found his and tears streamed down her face his arms curled around her in response. She finally opened her eyes and looked into his. It was then she noticed they were completely unfocused. His body had a slight fever.

"Kyoko, hehehe, I found you." He said in a childish manner.

She could tell instantly what was wrong. He was drugged. She had to get him inside before the sun came up and the zonees went on the move. Most likely he had been caught and given a truth serum, so it at least wasn't deadly, and they chose to send him in here instead of killing him right away so that was at least good. Kyoko lead him back over to her reeds, picked them up, and then lead him up the difficult path to the cave.

"Hold on, we're almost there. I'll make you feel better once we're inside, OK?"

"OK" he said even more like a child.

Even though she knew that this was a drugged stupor and she probably shouldn't be enjoying this, she couldn't help but feel that this even more childish side to him was completely and utterly adorable. It made her want to spoil him and smother him with affection. Kyoko lead Ren through a narrow space in between two boulders. Unlike the treacherous path before that was naturally hidden and didn't look like a path this elevated path was wide enough for Ren and Kyoko to walk beside one another. They moved past the ledge that overlooked the stream towards a thicket of bushes half as tall as Ren. When they were almost to the bushes Ren place his arms around Kyoko.

"Kyoko, I don't want to walk anymore. Make me feel better now, now, nowwww." He wined selfishly.

In this situation there was only one thing to do. Give him a kiss and lure him on.

"Corn, don't you want to be made better with just the two of us?" she fakingly wined back.

Saying just the two of us caught his attention. Suddenly he started to smirk like a cat and got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"**JUST** the two of us?" he asked practically purring to her.

"Mhmmm, yep, **Just** the two of us." She responded back.

"Alright, I'll wait a little longer, heehee." He spoke while nuzzling her neck all the while giggling like a small child.

With that Kyoko lead him through the bushes around the cliff facing away from and outside the zone to her cave.

"In here, alright?"

"Yes." Ren responded smiling.

He followed her inside and down a dark tunnel to the main cavern of the cave. Two tunnels branched away from the cavern. From the one to the left a waterfall could be heard. Kyoko set down her reads and moved over to the reed mat grass bed she had made the other day. She sat down on the edge and tapped beside her motioning for Ren to lie down and use her as a pillow. He moved over to do so, but right when he was about to go down the mischievous look came back followed by a look that said; I'm definitely going to do something naughty to you.

"What are you…" she barely got out before Ren captured her lips.

After that she was completely at his mercy. He wrapped her legs around his waist. At the end when he finally fell asleep her top half was stripped down to her bra, but the rest of her was still completely covered. The aftermath was thirteen marks left from her neck down to her stomach that she could count. Considering he did something similar to her back almost undoing her last garment up there she was sure there were more. If he was still in a state like this when he woke up, she was sure he might just take something more than simple affection like this. She might not stop him from doing it either. Her face turned bright red. She glanced at the watch. 8:05 am. She might as well make those baskets. They were definitely going to need them.

**Ren a bit before running into Kyoko…**

My body feels so hot. What's on me I feel heavy too, did those people kill me? No, I wouldn't feel anything if I was dead. Where is Kyoko, she would know how to make me better. Oh, that's right. When I felt hot before Kyoko gave me a cold rag on my head to cool me off. I need to find some water then. I hear some water moving that way. I want her here now so bad. Oh.

"Kyoko, hehehe, I found you"

**Them together now…..**

Ren started to wake up. He felt warm, but not unpleasantly so. He did find that the bed seemed a bit harder than his own, but it was still comfortable. He cracked his eyes open and glanced around. On the other side of the campfire Kyoko was finishing the last of her baskets. She looked up, and when she spotted that he had woken up she walked over to him.

"Did you wake up?"

"Don't wanna." He said half asleep.

Ren then proceeded to pull her down to him. He snuggled firmly against her body before falling back to sleep. Kyoko was surprised at first, but she was tired not only from being up early, but from weaving all those baskets at max concentration. It was 10:49 am; she would have to get up in an hour to make Lunch. She brushed his hair out of his face, kissed his forehead, and then went to sleep curled up in his arms.

"I love you." She whispered to him falling into unconsciousness.

**At LME….**

Yashiro told the president about being unable to contact Ren. This was a major problem. It hadn't been this bad since Ren was stuck in playing his role for _Dark Moon. _He knew that Ren might be a little stressed at losing Kyoko, but not to the extent that they wouldn't know where he went. The president thought over the situation.

"We might be able to stall for him at most two weeks. We can say he had a family emergency and went to deal with it."

"That might work for now, but what if he doesn't come back in two weeks, or if ever?"

"No, he'll be back. He just ran off looking for Kyoko. I have little doubt in my mind he will find her within the week. After he finds her he will probably stay away from work for another week just spending time with her."

"Good point."

They paused and tried to think about what sort of face those two would make when finally reunited.

"…can you think of it?" asked the president.

"No, you?"

"No….."

"GACK, WHAT FACE WOULD THEY MAKE?!" they yelled out in unison.


	6. Chapter 6 Alone Together

Ren opened his eyes. It was dark, almost too dark to see. On the ground some distance away he could pick out some dyeing embers of what appeared to be a fire. He felt like he had been run over. The last thing he could remember clearly was that he had been following Kyoko's mother. After that, nothing. It took a moment for him to realize he was holding something. In a flash he realized what was there.

"Kyoko?" he said softly.

She stirred briefly in her sleep. Yep, from the sound of it, it was definitely her. He shifted the sleeping girl on top of him. Her legs immediately circled around his waist. No way did he want her to disappear again. Although things might get a little etchi between them for a while. He supposed it didn't matter though, considering he wanted to marry this girl as soon as they made the arrangements after all this was over. All he had to do was get the ring when they were back in Tokyo. He hoped she would say yes. Ren looked at her sleeping face. He couldn't resist. He started to play with her hair twirling it around his fingers. She was so cute. She started to wake up. She looked right at him and smiled.

"Good morning." She purred at him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." He said somewhat dreamily.

As she shifted up off of him he noticed some marks barely showing from under her slightly unzipped top. He froze looking at them. Kyoko noticed and gave him a confused look.

"Umm, don't you remember? You did this earlier before passing out cold." She said gesturing to the hicky.

"I did that?! When why? I'm sorry!" he exclaimed embarrassed.

"Oh, you did it not long after I ran into you outside. You seemed kind of out of it, so I took you back here. You were acting just like a little kid. It was so adorable, especially when you started clinging to me and wining for me to give you some attention. "She giggled. " You didn't just give me this mark here though."

"What?"

"See you gave me all these." Kyoko said unzipping her shirt.

Ren did see. He saw little red marks from her neck all the way down her stomach. His face turned bright red from the embarrassment. He looked away quickly covering his face with his right hand.

"Corn? Are you blushing?" Kyoko said teasingly while moving closer to him.

"No. Of course I'm not. Men don't blush." He responded turning his head even further.

It wasn't the fact that he was actually blushing that made him turn away from her. What had made him turn away was the fact that he, Kuon Hizuri had for the first time in his life gotten a nosebleed over a woman. He was almost positive the second she realized he had one she would call him a pervert. Unfortunately for him Kyoko had decided to pull him back to facing her. She giggled when she saw his nosebleed, and gave him a kiss. Their stomachs rumbled interrupting them. They burst out laughing, and Kyoko looked into his eyes lovingly.

"I'll go make something to eat; you try to get some more rest, OK?"

"OK." Ren said laying back down.

Kyoko made fried fish for both of them with a wild berry sauce. Like always it tasted great. He knew it already, but he really wanted to be able to say this amazing woman was his wife rather than just his girlfriend. He would have no problems getting his parents to agree. Well maybe he would have a hard time with his mom, but she would warm up to Kyoko in no time like everyone else. His dad already loved her and especially her cooking. He started to daydream about what living together as husband and wife would be like, but when he finally snapped himself out of it Kyoko had wondered off. He swore to himself for fantasizing like an idiot when he should just be paying attention to the girl he was fantasizing about. Where could she have gone? He heard some splashing coming from the tunnel that sounded like there was a waterfall. He walked toward the sound.

**Kyoko….**

While Corn seemed to be lost in his own thoughts Kyoko decided she better go take a bath in the underground hot springs. The Small waterfall worked like shower gently poring warm water over her bare body. While the water fell into a pool there was a small stream that took the excess away elsewhere. This was just what she needed to get her head on straight and put a bit of distance between the both of them. She sighed thinking back to how comfortable it was sleeping next to him. She felt so safe when those muscular arms had wrapped around her. As she thought about them, they appeared along with the hard body to match pressed behind her.

"Kyoko, I'm going to join you."

She looked up at him blushing. It turned into a rather sensual make out session only one step short of actually becoming sex. When they were both dressed and curled up together in the main cavern, Kyoko decided that tomorrow she would definitely tell him about her full past. She needed him to know if they were going to move any further in their relationship.

**That Evening…**

Ren was fast asleep again after they ate. The drugs that went into his system hadn't fully dissolved and disappeared yet. He would most likely tier out and sleep most of the day tomorrow too. The sun would set at any moment, so the other zonees would be making camp for the night. If she was going out now would be the best time. The smoke from the other camps was always visible from the forward ledge while not visible out in the trees. This was also how the adults at basecamp counted how many people were left alive. As a rule any killing from sunset on was forbidden unless your target was still in range at sunset. Sunrise they could start to hunt again. Kyoko had made Ren wear the oversized sweater before he fell asleep, so he at least wouldn't wake up from being cold. Kyoko moved cautiously over to the ledge. She counted the number. If all of them were alive it would have been ten trails of smoke moving up mainly because the twins would have met up by now. She counted the trails one by one. Nine was the total. That meant one person had been killed today. Not surprising the death count this time was lower. Each year because of the reduced number of zonees the chances of running into someone was far less than before. If someone did want to find another person they would have to travel much further.

Kyoko traveled to the neighboring territory. The person assigned to there had already moved closer to the middle so there was little need for her to show caution. She was already aware that there would be animal carcasses that she could gather meat off of over there. The zonee assigned there was named Mizoro. He took more enjoyment from killing things that couldn't fight back rather than the other zonees so he mainly killed any animals that crossed his path. She came across a large deer carcass. She noticed that this time Mizoro had left the hide pretty well intact. If she cut it off right she would be able to use it along with the meat. She swiftly stripped the hide off along with the meat. Noticing that her baskets weren't entirely full yet she went in search of another carcass. As she was passing through some trees she spotted the bodies of a group of wolves. The adult pair were so mutilated that there was nothing salvageable about them. Their two pups seemed to be suffocated to death. She was about to pass right by when she heard a faint whimpering to her left behind some bushes. She pulled away the leaves only to see a small white wolf puppy. It cowered in front of her looking up with one green and one gold eye. That was unusual for a white wolf. It seemed smaller than the other two pups so it must have been the runt. Kyoko couldn't just leave it there, so she took the small pup with her.

"Corn and I should think of a name for you when I get back."

The small pup licked her hand in response to her kind voice.

**Later that evening….**

Ren woke up after Kyoko returned due to a very wet pink tongue licking his face. He sat up startled to find what he believed at first to be a small dog. It looked up at him with the mismatched eyes tail wagging. Kyoko was stripping a section of one of the hides and turning it into a ball and another for a collar and leash for the new pet.

"Kyoko? Where did this dog come from?"

"Over in the neighboring sector Mizoro was assigned to he killed this wolf pups parents and siblings. I couldn't just leave it there so I thought we could keep it as a pet."

"Who the heck is Mizoro?" Ren asked dismissing the pup and accepting they were keeping it.

"He's one of the zonees running around here. I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Because we have from sun up tomorrow till sunset to talk. It's also kind of hard for me to talk about what happened before too." She said looking slightly down with a sad expression.

Not liking seeing her upset Ren changed the subject back to the puppy. "So what's this little guy's name?"

"He doesn't have one yet. I thought we could come up with one together."

"It looks like it's a female." Ren observed

"It has one gold and one green eye too. That's unusual for a white wolf it's normally pale blue."

Ren thought it over. "I got it. I know what we can name her."

"What?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"Yuri."

Kyoko smile. She liked the sweet little wolf getting a name that suited it so well.

With a quick flick of the knife she carved the name onto the temporary collar. With Ren's help the collar was soon around little Yuri's head. When they get back to Tokyo Ren knew Yashiro would insist watching the little wolf pup for him while he was working.

**Yashiro….**

"Ahhchoo….Someone must be talking about me."


	7. Chapter 7 Past the Pit

Kyoko and Ren had spent most of the evening playing with Yuri. They used some of the deer meat as a treat for every time she came back to them with her ball. She was incredibly quick on the uptake, and after only three throws she would bring it back for her treat. She curled up at The end of the mat when she became sleepy. Her paws twitched and a small soft growl came from her every now and then. Kyoko and Ren looked at each other and laughed. Ren yawned for what seemed like the tenth time when Kyoko demanded he go back to sleep himself. He acted a little childishly and got her to agree to sleep right next to him. After a few minutes they fell asleep.

**5:45 am…**

Kyoko woke up before Ren yet again. Yuri on the other hand had woken up and moved up near his waste and was firmly snuggled in. Kyoko smiled, her smile saddened at the thought of telling him about her past. Would he hate her for it? Probably not. She knew he loved her and would accept her the way she was despite what had happened back then. She would never have to deal with this place again, or the painful memories. She would be free to live how she wanted, even go out on dates with her wonderful Corn, and even when they both felt ready get married. Wait did she just think the M word just now? Yes, she did. Kyoko blushed heavily. It would best if she went outside now and gathered some wild vegtables and caught some more fish. As she was picking up the baskets Ren woke up. He noticed Yuri and ruffled her fur before speaking.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go out and pick vegtables, and catch some fish."

"Alone? No way, I'll come with you."

"You won't like it out there. Besides, If we're out too long it'll be dangerous."

"If It's dangerous I need to go to protect you. No arguments, OK?"

"Alright. You really won't like it when you see that place though."

Ren attached the makeshift leash to Yuri's collar as the sleepy puppy streached. He then went over and grabbed one of the baskets Kyoko had picked up from her slinging it over his shoulder.

"No matter how inhospitable this place we're going is I'll have no problem with it."

"That's not what I meant, but you'll see when we go."

With Kyoko leading the way the way they made their way towards the place Kyoko mentioned. When they moved past the ledge Ren looked off in the distance. He could see eight trails of smoke from other people. They were all so close, If there were other people couldn't they get help? Why hadn't Kyoko ever go to them? He was sure she had a reason.

"Kyoko are we there yet?" Ren complained.

"Almost. Listen we'll be passing by a area that you will see as being inhumane."

"I doubt there is any place that is like that. Well, at least where someone as kind natured as you have been."

"You'll be taking that back when you see." Kyoko said darkly.

She was right. One look and Ren was puking his guts out in a nearby bush. Kyoko patted his back comfortively. The path they were on took them by a deep pit left completely uncovered. Inside a mear three stories down was a heep of dead bodies. From their size you could tell they had died young. Some may not even been two years old. The bodies were rotting clear to the bones. The faces looked toward the sky twisted in pain and a forever silent scream. A putrid stench drifted up when the slight breeze drifted in. Ren raced back over to the bushes and heaved again. Yuki was even uncomfortable and was straining at her leash to move away. When Ren's heaving settled she guided them away. Much to both his and Yuki's relief. He remained silent till they returned back near the cave.

"Kyoko….that place…"

"I know. It's part of what I'm going to tell you later."

"Did you know any of those children in that place?"

"Yes. Counting those you probably noticed earlier when we left the cave there were sixty of us total. Now there are fewer than eleven."

"I see…."

They stood by the stream in silence for a moment. Kyoko was the first to break the tension.

"Ok, we better start catching fish then head back inside. Those people start to move when the sun first comes up."

Ren was curious about what she had gone through, but after what he had seen at the pit he felt he shouldn't press her for details. She had already said that she would tell him later today. Something as painful as this would never be spoken to anyone unless they truly cared for the other person. Together they caught enough fish to last them all day. Ren reached out and grabed her hand. Kyoko looked up and smiled at him. Thick or thin, he was always the rock that helped her stand her ground. Inside Kyoko quiety cooked their breakfast. Yuri tired from her walk this morning stretched out for a nap. The little wolf had become extreamly attatched to him. Even more so than it was to Kyoko who had found it. As they finished their meal, Kyoko started to prepare to tell her Corn the most painful points in her life.

They quickly cleaned up the mess. Kyoko walked over and settled herself next to Ren.

"I should probably start from the beginning and first tell you my family's history so you can understand where this all started.


	8. Chapter 8 Family History

You may have heard about ninjas, demons, specters, and Akashi from various places, but the truth is they all originate from a specific group of people. It wasn't just one or two families but several of all races, and nationalities. They worked often as mercenaries for hire, both respected and feared by all. Often they were involved in the political struggles the symbol for each group was represented by demonic beasts. If you were to take the Japanese branch's for example their symbols might be Inugami, Tsuchigumo and jorōgumo, Bakeneko, Mujina, Hebi, Tanuki, or my family's symbol the Kitsune. "Your family's?"

"Yes, I'm a decedent of one of the branches, anyway."

Each branch with the demonic name had particular skills like what was described in legends. The Tanuki and Kitsune can alter their appearance to look like anything or anyone. The Tsuchigumo and jorōgumo, and the Hebi all deal with poisons. Mujina have incredible strength, and finally the Bakeneko is a combination of speed and sharp blades while the Inugami are a combination of strength and sharp weapons. Keep in mind that this is only here in Japan, there are many more groups out there with different names and symbols often that culture's demonic legends. There has however been one name that has spread all around. Satan, which is the title that was bestowed on the group that controls the others from all the countries. When people talk and try to take over the world, it's pointless. That group already controls everything from the shadows. If they want a country destroyed they just need to say the word and it's destroyed. If they want someone dead. They will disappear entirely as if they had never existed in the first place.

"So were those children's bodies all people they wanted to disappear?"

"No, those were all people who were the next generation of each group."

"So….they murder their own children?" Ren asked horrified.

"Basically, they send them into here then have them kill each other off for one to two weeks. By the end they are often left with children who enjoy killing. The perfect next generation who will take lives and alter the country without remorse."

"Kyoko, All those bodies. How was it even possible for them to hide all of them? How could no one ever notice that so many people disappeared over the years?"

"All those bodies are the children of the clans. In the past, before they started to erase their existence from records they would blame it on themselves and people would think they were referring to inhuman monsters. When some people started to believe more scientific things that was when erasing them came into effect. Among those bodies, two are my own older sisters."


	9. Chapter 9 Time Before the Zone

**Into the past Kyoko 2 years old…**

"Kiki, Kiki, Kiki. Wait up I can't go so fast."

"Surra, slow down we need to wait for Kyoko."

"Alright, hurry Kyoko we're almost there."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To a very special place. It's the place daddy told us to visit at least once before we grow up and become a bride."

"Are there fairies there? I want to marry a fairy prince"

"Maybe, you never know until you get there."

"I hope I get to see one Kiki."

"You might see one. At least some day."

"Hey you two, it's just past here. Hurry up."

Kyoko and Kiki looked at each other and giggled before racing towards Surra.

"Look, here is the place dad took me to when you were one Kiki."

"Where was I, where was I?"

"You weren't born yet Kyoko."

"Daddy sounds nice, I wish I could have met him. Hey, was daddy a fairy?"

"No, he was a magical fox that gave smiles to those around him."

"A fox? So did daddy have a big red fluffy tail too?"

"Yes, he had one, but it wasn't red, it was a creamy white. It was a special tail that he would use as a coat sometimes. He hid it before he died and told me a secret that I could only tell a sister or sisters if I had ever gotten another."

"Surra hurry! Tell me what daddy said!" Kyoko demanded excitedly.

Under the Sakura tree gaze from West to East,

In the fox's cave there was a feast.

The cave was hidden in the ground,

For there it could not be found.

Though many searched for that hidden mound,

Only its kits could find what made no sound.

When full and grown they left in a flurry,

They would eventually return in a hurry.

From gazing way up high,

The treasure found they let out a sigh.

"What does that mean? I know dad liked to be a bit cryptic about things, but this is ridiculous." Kiki complained to Surra.

"I don't know either, I was hoping one of you might have an idea."

Kyoko ignored her two sisters bickering. She was looking up at the pretty tree nearby. As a breeze blew through small pale pink flowers fell down. She didn't know what they were, but they were pretty. Kyoko snatched up as many as she could shoving them into her dress pockets. After about half an hour her sisters decided it was time to head for home. They walked along the long forest trail back to the house. When they arrived home their mother was waiting for them. They had no idea at the time that the hike they took would be their last happy memory together.

"Where were you?! Oh, it doesn't matter. Get in the car we're leaving."

Silently they did as their mother asked.

**One long car ride later…**

The three sisters slipped out of the car. Kyoko reached up and grabbed their hands.

"Move over with the rest."

"Oi, Boss! Long time no see."

"Be quiet and do your job."

The man they later learned was named Tiemo instructed them to go over where other children were gathered. He then moved off with their mother and was discussing something with her. On the other hand playing with other children seemed much more fun. Fun beat boring discussions any day.

"When is this Letcher going to start anyway? It's so boring."

"Why do I have to be here?"

"I want to go home."

These were just some of the complaints that the children were saying. Kyoko had to agree with them. It wasn't fun here, no one felt up to playing. She much rather go home and play tag with her sisters in the forest. Maybe she could find a fairy prince there, and introduce him to her sisters. Then she could marry him and the four of them could live happily ever after just like in her favorite fairy tail books. Maybe even mother would smile at her then.

"Alright brats. Just be quiet and do as you're told, Go over to those tables and pick up your knife, then prepare the fish on the board."

Everyone stared for a moment surprised, but went a few seconds later to do what they were told. Kyoko was the youngest among them. The tiniest too. She was too small to even see above the table's edge. The first thing she tried was going on her tippy toes. When that didn't work she walked over to the adult that gave them instructions and tugged on her sleeve. She looked down at her.

"What? Why aren't you working with the rest?"

"Um, I can't reach." Kyoko said timidly.

The instructor sighed, walked away, and then came back from inside one of the tents with a bucket. She walked back over to the table with Kyoko in toe. She set the bucket down and motioned for Kyoko to get on.

"Thank you." Kyoko said before hopping onto the bucket and getting to work.

"Ha, polite little thing, tiny too. What made the boss stick such a small child this young here. If she waited a few years at least she could defend herself." the instructor thought to herself.

She stayed and watched her work on the fish. Kyoko picked up the knife and in a swift motion slit the belly and removed the innards setting them off to the side. She then removed the head and scales shoving them away. Soon all of the fish was in its appropriate piles. The instructor was surprised. Not only had she successfully did what she was supposed to, but she did it well too. She glanced over at her sisters and the other children. None of them were close to done. Her two sisters surprised her the most. The oldest sister Surra had an almost inedible pile of fish meat. The middle sister Kiki while wasn't bad as the eldest, had bits of scale and gut hooked to the meat. If you compared the three sisters it was the youngest that had the most cooking talent. She also was very skilled for her young age.

"Um, Miss instructor? What do I do next?" Kyoko asked her looking up.

"Go over there, pick up a frying pan then move over to that table. You can use whatever you want, then go over to the wood pile and start a fire. You then need to cook that fish up and place it on a plate on the final table over there."

"Ok, Thank You." She said getting to work once again.

"A kind, talented, little girl like this didn't belong here in a place like this. What was the boss thinking?" She thought to herself. "If such a child were mine I would never have taken her here, I would have kept her at home and not even let her go through this training. If the organization hadn't known about my only son, I wouldn't have even brought him here in the first place. I would have let him live an ignorant life completely free from this horror."


	10. Chapter 10 First Test

It had been ten minutes since the instructor had given Kyoko the next instructions. Kyoko had moved her fish into a small frying pan and proceeded to go to the second table. After setting the fish above, she retrieved the bucket so she could work. Her sisters had finished their fish and moved to join her. On the table there were nuts, berries, and spices. There were also some preparing tools to work with the ingredients. Kyoko and her sisters looked them over to decide what to use. Kyoko grabbed some of the berries, and used the juicer to turn them into a liquid. She then poured that over the top of her fish. She saw she had some left over and offered it to her two big sisters which they accepted with gratitude and praise. She then took some of the spices. She added cinnamon, ginger, basil, and finally, a bit of salt.

"Surra, Kiki I'm going to go try to start a fire now"

"Alright Kyoko, but be careful not to get burned. We're going to try to start our own as well." Surra said.

The three sisters gathered up some wood from the pile, and made their own fire pit. The instructor who had moved away walked over with an extinguisher in hand. Kyoko was the first to start her fire, followed by Kiki. Which was quite impressive to the instructor, this was their first time after all. Suddenly an explosion happened. Everyone's heads turned to the source.

"WHAT THE HECK?! HOW IS IT EVEN POSIBLE FOR THAT TO HAPPEN FROM JUST STARTING UP A FIRE?" the instructor yelled.

The culprit behind the explosion was none other than Surra. She was colored gray with soot, and when she coughed a cloud puffed out. Kyoko walked over to her sister.

"Surra, you can use my fire after I'm done if you want."

"Thanks Kyoko. I have a feeling they don't want me to try again." She said glancing over at the instructor who was brushing herself off.

"You got that right you brat. One more thing I forgot to mention. Before you start cooking your fish put some of the rice in the pot over there on your plate. Your foods going to be judged and we need something to cover up the taste if it's terrible."

They moved off and placed the rice on their plates. They then grabbed their fish and took them over to the fire. Some of the other children had also moved over to the additive table. Kyoko quickly cooked her fish flipping it high to turn it over. A sauce had formed from her berries in the bottom of the pan. Surra move in to cook her fish after Kyoko moved away. Koyko flipped the fish onto the plate with the rice then poured the sauce over it. The last step she did was grab a handful of chopped nuts and sprinkled it over top of the dish. It looked like a restaurant quality dish when she was completely finished. She took it over to the finished table then let the instructor know she was finished. Another explosion happened. Unfortunately it was her older sister Surra yet again. After fifteen minutes the half of the children and her sisters finished, and the rest of the children had moved over to the table. The adults who were going to judge the dishes gathered at the table. The instructor just happened to glance at Surra's dish.

"WHAT THE HECK?! THIS IS AN EXTREAM PHYSICALY IMPOSIBLE HAPPENING! YOU DIDN'T EVEN COOK THE RICE, BUT ITS PITCH BLACK LIKE THE REST OF YOUR DISH! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSIBLE?!"

She took a bite of the rice. Her face twisted in disgust.

"HOW THE HECK CAN YOU BURN RICE BY JUST TOUCHING IT?!"

Surra looked like she was frozen stiff from shock, and was pale. Kiki and Kyoko were the ones in charge at home to cook. They had to be or else they would have died from food poisoning. Both her sisters had been shocked when they first saw their younger sister's cooking talent. They would often praise her, which made her work even harder to make it taste even better so she could make them happier. Surra was born with a talent with physical movements. She was strong, fast, and could kick anyone's but if they messed with her or her sisters. Her only weakness was the fact she couldn't do house related work well, and she couldn't cook. Kiki was quick, diligent, and hard working. She could do just about everything, but she couldn't do them very well. Kyoko was quick and could do things well, but she was never very strong. Her sisters understood and would always try to help and encourage her the best that they could. This cooking test was Surra's worst enemy. Kiki and Kyoko comforted her gently. Surra looked at both of them.

"It's Ok sister, we're not good at some things too." Kyoko and Kiki told her.

"Thanks you two." She said with tears.

Three hours later and all of the children were finished with their dishes. The adults finished tasting each one. Then the instructor wrote down something on paper before handing it over to a man. The man walked over to them.

"Alright, follow me, we're going to do the second test over that way."


End file.
